BAD DAY
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Akashi pun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya...#Full AkakuroxD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hai~ Neo, author baru di Fanfom ini..mohon bantuannya ya, dan salam kenal ^-^/

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**BAD DAY**

**By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi****.**

**WARNING : Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OC, DLL.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah di SMP Teiko, bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya, burung-burung menari kesana kemari, menemani pagi yang sunyi in-

"**APAAAAAAAA?**"

Err…oke sepertinya kita harus meralat kata pagi yang sunyi, karena murid-murid kelas 2-D SMP Teikou sudah berteriak histeris, mengahncurkan pagi di musim semi ini.

"Jangan bercanda Rena Sensei!" teriak pemuda dengan tinggi 190 cm lebih itu dan berkulit tan.

"Sensei tidak bercanda Aomine-chan~" balas Rena Sensei dengan senyum manisnya, pada Aomine Daiki nama nurid yang berteriak tadi.

"Tap-"

'**BRAKKKKKKK**'

Rena Sensei pun menggebrak mejanya. "GAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! KEPUTUSAN SUDAH MUTLAK!" ucapnya sambil menodongkan kedua pistolnya.

Semua langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Rena Nomizawa? Sensei paling manis dan **killer!** di SMP Teikou. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna white orange ia biarkan terurai, mata yang berwarna white blue ia biarkan sebelah tertutup dengan menggunakan penutup mata berwarna putih layaknya bajak laut. Tidak ada yang tahu apa alasannya ia menutup sebelah matanya, tapi banyak kabar angin yang mengatakan ia adalah darah campuran dari iblis dan manusia. Sekalinya ia marah, ia pasti akan menodongkan kedua pistolnya yang entah ia sembunyikan dimana dengan mengeluarkan aura iblis, bahkan ketua kelas psikopat itu pun tidak berani dengannya.

"Hum…baiklah, karena semua sudah setujuh, mari kita tentukan!" lanjutnya sambil menyebunyikan kedua pistolnya.

'APANYAAA YANG SETUJUHHH!' teriak semua murid laki-laki dalam hatinya.

Hmm..memangnya ada apa sih? putar waktu yukk~

**FLASHBACK ON**

Semua murid SMP Teikou kelas 2-D, sedang menyatat tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis dibuku catatannya masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka paling males yang namanya nyatet kecuali bagi anak rajin (Takut dibunuh sama Akashi xD), tapi mau gimana lagi sekarang pelajaran Rena Nomizawa, sensei pelajaran Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam sekaligus wali kelas mereka.

"Ah iya sensei hamper saja lupa," ucap Rena Sensei sambil mengehntikan acara menulis di papan tulisnya. "Ehem…tahun ini sekolah kita akan mengadakan lomba drama!" lanjutnya.

"E,eh bukannya…biasanya maid café," balas Momoi Sastuki perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Memang sih, tapikan bosan kalau itu terus~ makanya para Sensei sepakat, untuk membuat lomba drama. Kelas siapa yang drama paling aneh dan menarik itu pemenangnya!"

"Bagaimana kalau Cinderella?" tawar Kise Ryouta sang model majalah yasin itu.

"Humm….ditolak!" balas Rena Sensei sambil mengetuk ngetukan jari tengahnya kemejanya.

"Si itik buruk rupa?"

"Kita bukan anak TK, Aomine!" bantah Midorima Shintarou, laki-laki berambut hijau dan memakai kaca mata.

"Umm..gini aja, kalian selesaikan dulu menyatatnya. Nanti kalian ambil undian peran yang akan ibu selesaikan,"

Semuanya pun kembali menulis catatan yang ada di papan tulis itu dengan rasa penasaran. Tak lama kemudian Rena Sensei pun selesai dengan aktifitasnya, didepannya sudah tersedia banyak gulungan kertas.

"Yang Sensei panggil namanya, harap maju kedepan. Jangan dibuka dulu gulungan kertasnya sebelum Sensei suruh!" titah Rena Sensei, lalu memanggil nama muridnya satu persatu.

"Ano, Sensei kenapa hanya murid laki-laki saja yang dipanggil?" tanya Kuroko, murid laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut baby blue.

"Hummm…buka saja dulu gulungan kertasnya," jawab Runa Sensei.

Mereka pun membuka gulungan kertas itu dengan perasaan shock, senang, malu, pingin mati aja!

"Hieeee! Kok aku dapat Penyihir, su~" ucap Kise sambil melirik-lirik temannya mendapat peran apa.

"Aku dapat cermin," ucap Murasakibara Atsushi.

"WHATTTTT GUE DAPAT KURCACI?" teriak Aomine Daiki, dengan bahasa gaulnya yang sering keluar.

"Kita senasib Aomine," ucap Midorima, dengan bad moodnya.

"Khukhukhu..ternyata peran pangeran, memang cocok untukku," ucap Akashi Seijuuro dengan serigainya.

"Neh..Kurokochi kamu dapat peran apa?" tanya Kise, karena merasa prihatin dengan temannya yang satu itu, ia pun melirik kertas milik Kuroko. "PUTRI?" Kuroko pun mengangguk lemah, bingun mau ngomong apa.

"Ano Runa Sensei, seriusan gak salah nih?" tanya Momoi, yang sebenarnya penasaran ngelihat Kuroko jadi putri.

"Yap, kita akan bermain drama SLEEPING BEAUTY! dan pemerannya LAKI-LAKI SEMUA!"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Untuk anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki yang kebagian peran dibelakang panggung , pulang sekolah merapat pada Sensei, mengerti?"

"**HA'I!**" balas mereka bersyukur karena, kebagian dibelakang panggung.

**TBC**

* * *

**Review Please..  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hai~ Neo, author baru di Fanfom ini..mohon bantuannya ya, dan salam kenal ^-^/

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**BAD DAY**

**By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**WARNING : Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OC, DLL.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

"Ck, sekarang bukan saatnya latihan DRAMA!" teriak Aomine, sambil meremas naskah drama yang ada dihapannya.

Yap! sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang latihan drama. Seusai pulanng sekolah mereka langsung diseret oleh Rena Sensei untuk latihan, dan gak usah dipikirkan lagi cara Sensei yang satu ini menyuruh mereka latihan dan memberikan naskah dramanya pada mereka.

"Aomine-kun, suaramu terlalu nyaring," ucap Kuroko, sambil melihat naskah drama yang ada ditangannya.

"Huweeee! Kurokocchi aku maunya latihan basket su~" rengek Kise, lalu memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

'Cih!'

"Kise-kun, aku tidak bisa bernafas," ucap Kuroko masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

'Srakkkk'

"Akachin, sepertinya naksah dramamu sudah tak layak untuk dimakan (baca: dibaca)," ucap Murasakibara, yang melihat sang kapten basket Teikou itu meremas naskah dramanya menjadi bola.

"Sensei bilang dramanya 'Sleeping Beauty' kenapa ada kurcacinya? Bukannya itu 'Snow White' ya," ucap Midorima yang sedang meperhatikan isi naskah drama itu.

"Eh, iyaya kalau 'Sleeping Beauty' itukan yang ada peri jahat teru ngasih kutukan keputri kerajaan saat dia berumur 17 tahun akan tertusuk jarum dan tertidur selamanya," balas Sastuki yang baru sadar, ada yang aneh dengan drama yang akan diperankan temannya.

"Kamu mah enak, cuma jadi narator," ucap Aomine pada Sastuki yang ditugaskan untuk melatih mereka, karena Rena Sensei sedang ada kepentingan.

"Pasti psikopat itu merencanakan hal-hal yang tidak beres," ucap Akashi yangmasih cemburu karena, Kise telah memeluk Kurokonya.

'JEGERRRRRRRRRRR'

'Sadar gak sih kamu ngomong apa? Kamu juga kan psikopat!' ucap mereka semua yang ada disana dalam hati (kecuali: Akashi) dengan background petir yang menyambar.

"Jangan ngomongin orang dalam hati," ucap Akashi sambil memainkan gunting kesayangannya.

"Da,dari pada kita berdebat mendingan kita mulai saja latihannya," ucap Midorima yang takut kena sasaran gunting maut Akashi.

"Ya tapi, kita harus menungggu yang lai-"

'Crekkk'

"Sumimasen, kita semua terlambat…mencari peralatannya ternyata cukup sulit," ucap salah satu murid yang kebagian menjadi petugas property.

"YOSH! Kita mulai saja dan segera latihan basket!" ucap Aomine.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Wahai cermin peri ajaib….siapakah yang paling manis didunia penyihir?" tanya Kise dengan angkuhnya, layakanya penyihir jahat.

"Hohohoho….tentu saja, putri dari kerajaan penyihir," jawab Murasakibara, yang berdiri dibalik cermin tanpa kaca (?).

"APAAAAAA? bukankah diusianya yang 17 tahun ini, seharusnya dia sudah terjatuh dari tangga!"

"Tapi Kise-sama, itu akan terjadi tahun depan,"

"E,eh?"

"Sekarang ini putri penyihir masih berusia 16 tahun,"

Kise pun salting mendengar percakapannya sendiri, "B,baiklah kita akan menunggu sampai ta-HUWAAAAA!"

"Kise-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Satsuki, khawatir takut sepatu hak miliknya patah. Karena dipakai oleh Kise.

"Aku tidak mau pakai sepatu hak ssu~" jawab Kise sambil mengubah posisi terjatuhnya yang tidak elit itu.

"Mau gimana lagi, peranmu penyhir bergender** female**," balas Sastuki dengan menekankan kata terakhir dikalimatnya.

Latihan pun kembali berlanjut sampai, matahari terbenam.

"Latihannya cukup sampai disini!" ucap Sastuki dengan suara keras.

"YAAYYYY! AYO KITA LATIHAN BASKET!" teriak Aomine dengan semangat, maklum dia memang dari awal gak niat untuk latihan drama.

"HARI INI LATIHAN BASKET DITUNDA! PULANG DAN BERISTIRAHAT!" teriak Sastuki sambil mencegah tim basket Teikou itu berlatih. "Ini perintah dari Rena Sensei!" lanjutnya.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Tadaima!" ucap Akashi sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Oekarinasai, Akashi-chan~" balas Rena Sensei, yang berdiri tepat dihapannya. Celemek yang dipakainya menandakan dia baru selesai memasak.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Akashi sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu.

"Neh…tidak perlu bersikap sedingin itu jugakan Akashi-chan~" jawab Rena Sensei layaknya anak kecil.

"Terserah, kau saja. Rena Nomizawa - Sensei tidak, tapi Rena Akashi. Kakak dari Okaa-san," balas Akashi.

Rena pun tersenyum manis mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut keponakannnya itu, yang terdengar sok detective. "Baiklah~ sebenarnya, Oba-chan hanya ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu saja,"

"Perjanjian tentang apa?"

"Tentang drama yang akan diadakan 1 minggu lagi. Kalau kau men-"

"Kau harus berhenti menjadi guru di SMP Teikou!"

"Hahahahaha..sepertinya kau sangat ingin aku berhenti, apa reputasimu akan hancur kalau ada oba-chan, neh…Akashi-chan~"

"Tuh tahu!"

"Baiklah aku setujuh, tapi jika kau tidak memenangnkan drama itu…."

"…"

"…"

"…."

"**Aku akan memakan jiwa Kuroko Tetsuya!**"

**TBC**

* * *

**Balas Review (^-^)/**

**Hyorikazu**

**(E,eh benarkah? Arigatou udah dikasih tahu #nyiapin tong sampah)**

**Kiria Sanae**

**(Iya, hehehehe..akan saya usahakan ^-^/ thank's reviewnya)**

**neko-tan**

**(E,eh? Hehehehehe ettou, saya akan berusaha O_^)**

**sienna421**

**(Hummm…gimana ya~ tunggu chapter-chater berikutnya #Plakkk)**

**Review please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hai~ Neo, author baru di Fanfom ini..mohon bantuannya ya, dan salam kenal ^-^/

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**BAD DAY**

**By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**WARNING : Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OC, DLL.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

Akashi pun terdiam mendengar ucapan Oba-chan itu, 'memakan jiwa tetsuya?' orang yang paling ia sayangi YANG BENER AJA! Oke, kalau dia mah..mudah-mudah aja, tapi yang lainnya? Tidak ada cara lain bukan selain itu..

"Oke, setujuh!" balas Akashi sambil mengeluarkan deathsmirknya

"Hohoho…sepertinya keponakan oba-chan, sudah punya rencana.."

Akashi pun menatap tajam Oba-channya itu dengan arti 'Apapun caranya akakn kulakukan!' lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Neh..tapi, tak semudah itu Akashi-chan~" ucap Rena yang tanpa sadar sudah mengeluarkan taring iblisnya.

'TRILILILIT'

Mendengar handphonenya berbunyi Rena pun langsung menekan tombol terima panggilan pada handphonenya itu. "Moshi-moshi" ucapnya.

#Rena-nee apa kau yakin dengan semua rencanamu?# tanya ibunya Akashi dari sebrang sana.

"Tentu, bukankah aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan kalian dan suamimu setujuh-setujuh saja,"

#Tap-

"Kau hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, bukankah misi ini demi kebaikannya juga,"

#Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, ibu mana yang tidak khawatir kalau anaknya dalam bahaya

"Ini tidak berbahaya, kita hanya perlu mengubah sikapnya dan membuktikan seberapa besar cintanya itu padanya! Eto..walaupun 'sama',"

#Ngomong-ngomong soal sikap, itu kan turunan dari kamu

"Benarkah? Hahahaha bai-eh kututup ya,"

'TUTTTTTTTT'

"Siapa?" tanya Akashi yang sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"Hanya mengatur rencana," jawab Rena ngawur dari pertanyaan sambil memasukan handphonenya lagi ke saku celananya. "Itu tidak penting, cepat habiskan makan malammu," lanjutnya

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Neh, Midorimacci…tumben yah guru killer tuh, gak datang," ucap Kise, yang duduk disamping Midorima.

"Tapi, dengan ketidakhadirannya kelaspun sama saja," balas Midorima, sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang merosot.

"Ya..iyalahh…kan ketua kelasnya Ak-

'SYUTTTTT'

Sebuah gunting mendarat dengan indahnya didinding, kalau saja Kise tidak cepat menghindar pasti wajahnya bakal tersayat.

"Kise, jangan berisik!" perintah Akashi dengan aura gelap yang mengelilinginya.

"H,ha'i!" balas Kise yang udah keringat dingin.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

'Ckitt..Ckitt….BRAKKK'

'Ckitt..Ckitt..BRAKKK'

Suara decitan sepatu yang bergesek dengan lantai yang licin, dan bunyi bola masuk itu selalu menjadi alunan melody ruang klub basket ini. Hari ini para anggota Generasi Keajaiban, dapat berlatih basket seperti biasanya.

"Akachin, kau tidak seperti biasanya," ucap Murasakibara, seusai latihan.

"Sou, lebih tenang dan tidak ada gunting yang melayang," ucap Aomine, lalu menglap keringatnya dengan handuk putih yang sudah disediakan.

"Ohh…jadi kau mau merasakan gunting kesayanganku ini Aomine," balas Akashi yang udah memegang beberapa gunting ditangannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" balas Aomine dengan cepat.

"Tapi, bener kata Aominecchi. Hari ini Akacchi lebih tenang, apa ada masalah?" tanya Kise.

"Iie, ayo kita kembali latihan! tumben Momoi tidak datang," jawab Akashi, yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan semanagt para rekan timnya.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Latihan basket pun berakhir, karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Tak lama kemudian Momoi pun datang dengan lari tergesa-gesa kearah mereka.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Akashi yang keliatannya lagi bad mood.

"Hah..Hah….gomenasai, tadi aku disuruh Runa Sensei untuk mewakili sekolah," jawab Momoi sambil mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Momoi-san ini," ucap Kuroko sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih.

"Arigatou~" balas Momoi lalu mengambil botol itu dari tangan Kuroko, lalu meminumnya .

"Oi..Oi…Sastuki, haus sih haus. Tapi, minumnya gak perlu kaya orang gak minum setahun kan," sindir Aomine yang udah sweatdrop.

"Mau gimana lagi, tempat pertemuannya sangat jauh!"

Karena penasaran Akashi pun angkat bicara. "Mewakili sekolah utuk datang kepertemuan. Memangnya pertemuan apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan 'Lomba Drama' yang akan kita ikuti," jawab Sastuki, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku jaketnya, dan menunjukannya pada anggota Generasi Kejaiban.

"Kertas penilaian, seperti ini sudah biasa dalam setiap lomba," ucap Kise yang sudah biasa, dengan hal seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Rena Sensei waktu itu, bohong," balas Sastuki. "Aku tidak bilang semuanya bohong, hanya saja 'lomba drama' ini bukan antar kelas melainkan…..antar sekolah. Dan kelas kitalah yang ditunjuk mewakili SMP Teiko," lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

"APAAAAA?" teriak anggota Generasi Keajaiban, kecuali Akashi da Kuroko.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Siapa?" tanya Akashi yang sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya._

"_Hanya mengatur rencana,"_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

'Jadi itu rencananya, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya?' tanya Akashi dalam hati. Ia sudah mengenal Oba Rena itu sejak kecil dan selalu akrab dengannya. Dan ia juga tahu kalau Oba-nya yang satu ini penuh dengan kejutan (Tidak bisa ditebak).

"Wah…kalau, semua perlombaan antar SMP. Berarti SMP Seirin juga! " ucap Kise dengan sangat antutias.

"Sebaiknya kita harus hati-hati, dengan SMP Seirin," ucap Akashi dengan lebih serius dari biasanya.

"hm..Akachin, nada suaramu seperti ketakutan," ucap Murasakbira yang asal ceplos.

'Snip….Snip…'

"**Kau bilang apa tadi?**" tanya Akashi dengan nada mengancam dan gunting warna ungun yang sudah berada ditangannya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Murasakibara dengan cepat.

"SMP Seirin, tempat pertama kali Rena Sensei mengajar. Tepatnya mengajar di kelas 1 C, selama 1 tahun," jelas Akashi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita takutkan itu sudah lamakan? Moto kita 'menang adalah segalanya'," balas Aomine.

"Aku mengerti, apa yang kau maksud Akashi. Maksudmu mungkin saja murid dikelas 1 C itu, adalah pion-pion milik Rena Sensei, mengingat mereka diajar 1 tahun olehnya," ucap Midorima, menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud Akashi.

"Yah…dan yang aku tahu semua pionnya itu hampir memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya," balas Akashi dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang udah banjir keringat, 2 iblis aja udah bikin gemeteran (Akashi dan Rena), gimana 1 kelas yang terdapat 20 anak yang mempunyai sifat setara dengan Akashi?

"Ano, Akashi-kun kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kuroko, yang dari tadi Cuma diam mendengarkan.

"Aku pernah melihatnya secara langsung," jawab Akashi.

"Hehh? Jadi kau pernah datang ke SMP Seirin?"

"Iie, Rena Sensei yang mengajak mereka ke rumah untuk latihan vocal grup waktu itu,"

"Mengajaknya ke rumah?" tanya mereka semua dengan ekspresi WTF.

Akashi pun menghela nafasnya. "Rena Sensei itu sebenarnya…..dia Oba-sanku," jawabnya dengan ekspsresi innocent.

"APAAAA?BOHONG?MASA?SERIUSS?"

"Tapi, marga kalian berdua berbeda," ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang merosot.

"Dia menyembunyikan identitas aslinya, itu saja," balas Akashi kalem.

'Pantesan sifatnya sama,' pikir mereka semua, kecuali Momoi yang masang ekspersi celengo.

"Ada apa Sastsuki, kau tidak kaget seperti mereka?" tanya Akashi.

"Kaget sih, tapi lebih kaget lagi karena aku baru inget. Kalau perwakilan SMP Seirin kelas 2 C," jawab Momoi, yang sudah kembali kealamnya.

"Dengan kata lain kita akan melawan mereka,"

"Pion-pionnya,"

**Sementara itu**

"Neh..neh…Akashi-chan, sudah kuduga kau masih payah dalam menggunakan kekuatanmu. Tapi tenang saja rencanaku yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai,"

**TBC**

* * *

**Neko-tan**

_Arigatou ^-^…..gomenasai hehehehehe ^-^"_

**Kazuki NightNatsu**

_Hehehehehe…memang #nyengir GaJe_

**Review please….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hai~ Neo, author baru di Fanfom ini..mohon bantuannya ya, dan salam kenal ^-^/

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**BAD DAY**

**By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**WARNING : Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OC, DLL.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

"Jadi apa, rencana kit-"

'TRILILILITTT'

Mendengar handphonenya berbunyi Akashi pun mengambilnya dari tasnya, yang berada dibangku cadangan. Lalu menekan tombol terima panggilan.

"Mosh-"

#My dear Sei-chan~, kamu gak apa-apakan dear?# tanya Ibu Akashi dari sebrang sana, dengan nada manja.

Karena, handphone Akashi itu volumenya belum dikecilkan akhirnya teman-temannya hanya bisa menahan tawa setelah mendengar suara dari sebrang sana. sedangkan Akashi mulai menyiapkan gunting-gunting kesayangannya.

'ADUHHH…GAK TAHAN!' pikir mereka semua yang mendengar, dengan muka merah menahan tawa.

"Okaa-san, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan begitu…"

#Tapi Sei-chan, anak Okaa-san satu-satunya…..gak mungkinkan ditambah Nii-chan~

'PFFFTTTT'

"Okaa-san, aku udah kelas 2 SMA…"

#Ha'i! kalau gak mau dipanggil dengan begitu, Okaa-san panggilnya gini aja ya 'anakku sayang~'

'PFFFTTTTTTTTT'

"Akacchi aku mau kekamar mandi dulu," ucap Kise, sambil memegang perutnya yang udah gak tahan nahan tawa.

"Baiklah, siapa lagi yang mau kekamar mandi supaya tidak bolak-balik (bisa melepas rasa tawa)?" tanya Akashi, semuanya pun langsung mengacungkan tangan mereka lalu, mengikuti Kise kekamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian terjadi gempa 5 sr, yang disebabkan oleh tawa yang meledak.

#Okaa-san dan Otou-san akan datang untuk menonton, penampilan dramamu. Lakukan yang terbaik OK!

'TUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'

Seusai latihan basket mereka pun pulang kerumahnya masing-masing dengan tenang, tapi tidak bagi Kuroko saat ia hendak memasuki gang yang cukup sempit ia dihadang oleh 5 preman yang mengepungnya sambil memegang botol alcohol.

"Hai manis, mau kemana hm?"

"Bagaimana, kalau kita bersenang-senang dibawah sinar rembulan hmm?" tanya seorang preman yang mempunyai badan paling kekar. Sambil memegang dagu Kuroko dan hendak mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Kuroko.

'DUAKKKKKK'

"**Jangan pernah mendaratkan bibir nistamu itu!**" ucap Akashi dengan penuh nada ancaman disetiap katanya, setelah berhasil memukul perut preman yang hendak mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Kuroko.

"Heh, kau cari mati ya! Lebih baik kau pulang saja! Dan biarkan kami memakan (baca: rape) anak yang manis ini," balas preman yang lainnya, sambil memegang botol alcohol.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Kau berani juga bocah! Kalau begitu.." ucap preman yang mempunyai tinggi dengan Murasakibara itu, lalu membuat sebuah isyarat. Yang kemudian datang 10 orang preman berbadan kekar. "Apa kau bisa mengalahkan kami?" lanjutnya.

Para preman itu pun langsung menyerang Akashi secara membabi buta, tak sadar jika Akashi sedang dalam mode iblis. Dan dalam sekejap para preman itu terbaring dengan penuh luka sayat. Kuroko yang melihat adegan itu pun sempat shock. Tak tega dengan keadaan Kuroko, akhirnya Akashi berjalan mendekatinya dan memegang kedua bahu Kuroko.

'PLAKKKK'

Kuroko pun menepis kedua tangan Akashi dengan tubuh gemetaran. "Gomen, Akashi-kun…..tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri," ucapnya setelah itu, ia pergi berlari meninggalkan Akashi yang teridam.

Sementara itu ditempat yang tak jauh dari sana, terlihat seorang perempuan berjubah hitam tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang baru dilihatnya tadi.

"Nyonya, anda harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan keponakan anda!" ucap sang ketua preman, yang anak buahnya tadi baru saja diserang oleh iblis.

"Tentu, sesuai perjanjian bukan," balasnya sambil melempar 1 kantong emas. "Lunas, ok!" lanjutnya.

Ketua preman itu pun tersenyum melihat satu kantung itu penuh dengan kepingan emas. "Tapi, sepertinya kepingan emas ini akan jauh lebih banyak, jika aku menculikmu," ucap ketua preman itu sambil menodongkan pistolnya tanpa rasa takut, sedangkan perempuan berjubah hitam itu tersenyum layaknya yang dilakukan Akashi tadi.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Akachin, kenapa dari tadi memandang bangku Kurochin terus?" tanya Atsushi sambil membuka bungkus momoginya itu.

"Tidak, hanya berpikir apa ia tidak masuk," jawab Akashi.

"Kise juga, sepertinya hari ini tidak masuk nandayo," ucap Midorima.

"Wahhh….Midorima kau, ternyata rindu ya dengan Kise!" ejek Aomine dengan senyum mengejek.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta item luckyku, nandayo…" balas Midorima tsundere seperti biasanya.

"Ja-"

"MINNNNAAAAAAA!" teriak Kise sambil berlari menuju bangku Akashi, dan menyerah sepucuk surat.

"WAHHHHH…KISE NEMBAK AKASHI!" teriak Aomine, yang berakhir dengan tepar dilantai sekolah.

"Akacchi, sebaiknya kau baca surat itu!" titah Kise, dan merasa sangat penting Akashi pun membuka surat itu yang berisi:

**To : Akashi Seijuuro**

**Yo! Sudah lama tidak ketemu? Hahahahaha…langsung ke intinya aja dehhh, kalau mau 'DIA SELAMAT' datanglah ke lapangan basket dekat SMA KAIJOU, PUKUL 09.00**

**By: Kagami Taiga  
**

"Sial!"

**TBC**

* * *

_**ai hakawa**_

Makasih udah ripiuuuuu~

**Review Please….**


	5. Chapter 5

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**BAD DAY**

**By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**WARNING : Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OC, DLL.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

'Tunggu aku Tetsuya!' batin Akashi dengan rasa cemas.

Ya, semenjak mendapat surat itu 30 menit yang lalu, ia terus berlari ditengah keramaian kota. Tidak peduli sudah berapa kali ia menabrak orang, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah 'Ancaman, Tetsuya, Selamatkan,' mungkin kalian semua berpikir, kenapa tidak naik mobil saja? Akashi kan orang terpandang. Memang bisa saja ia menaiki mobil mewahnya itu, karena jarak SMP Teiko dan SMA Kaijou itu jauh dan ia hanya diberi waktu 1 jam. Tapi, entah ini kebetulan atau sudah direncanakan, jalan raya benar-benar macet. Sehingga tidak ada cara lain, selain berlari.

″Cih, merepotkan!″ rutuk Akashi kesal, karena yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah para polisi yang sepertinya sedang menegepung suatu pertokoan, yang akhirnya menutup jalan. 'Tidak ada cara lain,' batinnya, setelah itu ia pun mengambil jalan memutar yang sedikit lebih jauh.

″Seperti biasa, kau selalu tepat waktu…″ ucap Kagami setelah, melihat Akashi datang menghampirinya.

″Kembalikan Tetsuya!″ ucap Akashi, to the point.

Kagami pun mengangkat Kuroko, yang tadi berbaring disampingnya. Lalu menempelkan pipinya pada pipi putih Kuroko. ″Mengembalikan hm? Emang kau siapanya?″ tanya Kagami, yang masih bermanja dengan Kuroko yang sedang pingsan. Dan itu membuat Akashi marah.

″Itu bukan urusanmu!″ jawab Akashi.

'Apa itu benar Akashi-kun?'

'Hahaha…sepertinya, Kagami-kun benar. Untuk apa mengharapkan Akashi-kun menyukaiku,'

″Kau tidak tau alasannya, hm?″ tanya Kagami lagi.

Akashi pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. ″D,dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku….″ jawab Akashi pelan, namun dapat didengar.

'Akashi-kun…'

″Baiklah akan kukembalikan Kuroko, asalkan kau dapat mengalahkanku,″ tantang Kagami, sambil meletakan Kuroko dikursi panjang yang ada dipinggir lapangan basket, lalu mengambil bola basket dan melemparkannnya pada Akashi.

Akashi pun menangkap bola basket itu dan menerima tantangan Kagami. one on one pun berlangsung selama 30 menit, tehnik..kecepatan..ketepatan….keuatannya mereka berdua sudah layaknya seorang dewa. Manusia biasa tidak mungkin dapat melihat gerakan mereka, tapi pertandingan itu tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Akashi yang mempunyai emperor eyes. Sesuai janji, Kagami akhirnya pun menyerahkan Kuroko pada Akashi, namun sebelum diserahkan ia berbisik pelan pada Kuroko. Karena, ialah yang menyarankan pada Kuroko untuk berpura-pura pingsan agar rencannya berhasil.

Setelah menyerahkan Kuroko pada Akashi, kagami pun pergi dengan senyum puas diwajahnya. 'Ini akan, jadi pertempuran yang menarik Akashi Seijuuro,' batin Kagami.

″Tetsuya,″ panggil Akashi, sambil menepuk pelan pipi Kuroko, lalu mendekapnya erat seakan-akan ia tak akan kembali lagi. Perlahan Kuroko pun membuka matanya dan menampakan warna aquamarine dibalik kelopak matanya.

″Akashi-kun, apa yang terjadi?″ tanya Kuroko, yang memulai aktingnya.

″Tidak ada apa-apa kok, kau hanya pingsan,″ jawab Akashi, yang masih tetap mendekap Kuroko dan membiarkan ia bersandar didada bidangnya.

″Akashi-kun..″ panggil Kuroko pelan.

″Tetap seperti ini…″

″…..″

″Ku mohon tetap seperti ini, sebentar…″ pinta Akashi, sambil menghirup wangi rambut Kuroko dan tidak mau ia pergi dari sisinya.

Kuroko pun mengangguk pelan, dan menutup matanya menikmati hangatnya pelukan Akashi. 'Walau begitu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!' bisikan Kagami tadi, kembali tergiang dikepalanya. Dan tanpa sadar Kristal bening itu turun membasahi pipinya.

Merasa kemejanya basah, Akashi pun melepas dekapannya dan melihat aquamarine itu kini dilapisi oleh Kristal bening yang membasahi pipi siempunya. Dengan pelan Akashi menghapus jejak Kristal bening itu, dengan ibu jarinya.

″Kenapa menangis?″ tanya Akashi lembut, tak lupa senyum hangat yang menambah ketampanannya. Kuroko menggelenkan kepalanya pelan, kini jarak wajah mereka hanya 5 cm. Akashi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kuroko, hingga kini bibir mereka hanya terhalang oleh hidung mereka yang mancung. ″Jangan menangis,″ lanjutnya, dan disertai senyuman tanda 'iya' dari Kuroko.

″Ayo, kita kembali kesekolah….masih ada latihan drama,″

SKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

″Ah, Akashicchi….sepertinya perlombaanya dibatalkan,″ ucap Kise, yang melihat Akashi sudah kembali bersama Kuroko.

″Kenapa, Kise-kun?″ tanya Kuroko, yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

″Gedung pertunjukan dan seluruh asetnya, hangus terbakar..″ jawab Rena Sensei yang bersandar dipintu ruang esktrakulikuler drama.

″Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, Rena Sensei?″ tanya Akashi, dengan nada serius.

″Apa maksudmu Akashi?″ tanya Midorima, yang masih setia dengan lucky itemnya.

″Semua kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari ini, merupakan rencanamu bukan!″ tuduh Akashi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Midorima.

″Memang…tapi, untuk hari ini diluar rencanaku,″ balas Rena Sensei dengan santai.

″Oba-san mau mengelakkan!″

″Tidak, karena mereka memang sudah bergerak..″

″Mereka? siapa?″

'Cih, ini diluar pekiraanku! Terlalu cepat…' batin Rena Sensei, sambil mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

**Bola Oranye**

HAHAHAHA...pastinyaaaa, makasih ^-^/

**Guess**

Sesuai permintaan... ^-^

**Review Please...**


End file.
